


The Ship Name

by USamerica (Cupfullhigh)



Series: Earth-4601 [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 02:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupfullhigh/pseuds/USamerica
Summary: (A/N): so the next chapter is coming in next month. Also the pizza that they got was delivered by me, also the pizza was very good.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Wally West, Steve Rogers/John Walker
Series: Earth-4601 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2219061
Kudos: 1





	The Ship Name

usAmerica agent (age 34) and setvtenven (age 137) bucket rogert (age 32.6) have baby name barky and that barley is the child , but butrtret has man boy friend named boy west walliam the the notrhth south east the second (age 25.4)

So stevart rawrgers is at his home. And USAmsterdam comes home to see robert. usApple “ hello steven “... setven, “ hi UsArdvarkt you are home early”.

USAmish, “I need you for this special mission ”

RSTvevent “USAlmond I cant do any mission now” 

USAllState “I will go get buckark from upstair to help us”

Steve and USArmidillo go upstair to the buckets room. 

Steven “ hello, we love you our son, burtkentuky fried chicken”. USAlamo goes onto the bed and sits next to bunky bornes. USAlliuminium “Bucktkeck, have we told you about your birthing?” 

Buckton looks up at USAvacado and then looks at steves for answers. Steven “ so you were born for greatness buckonimo, We were looking for a son and that was you.” 

USAK-47 tells bunky “WE were walking with your boyfriend Wall-E and in the dumpster we heard noises” Bucket was getting excited because this is the story of how walliam the he nothewest the second his boyfriend. 

Just then the phone rings. Its for bucky and bucky goes to pick up the phone… : “ “ “ hi “ “ “ 

The voice on the other end says “ long time bukomite” 

Walliam north south was on the other end. Buckets face lights up. 

bucket : “ “I am going on a mission. I need to bring the charger for my phone and then order “ “

Wallium runs up and was already at the front door. Stevarg goes and lets wallburt west south into the livingroom. Bucket goes down and gives his boyfriend the sandwich that they ate when they first met. 

Bucket does not have arms and so he has to hold the sandwich in his mouth. When walliam south north and bucket met, bucket had three arms, but had given each of his arms to steven USArkham, and his last arm to wally northern western southern eastern the second. 

In the livingroom USArtichoke high fives wallium east south using buckets arm (this is what they call it a detached five). 

A charger falls out of steve’s bucket’s arm. They use the charger to charge the phone and bucket and walliam hold hands. They order pizza and the pizza arrives (Y/N) is the delivery driver. 

Bucket hands $10.21 to (Y/N) and then (Y/N) drives away, never to be seen again.

And everyone lives.

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N): so the next chapter is coming in next month. Also the pizza that they got was delivered by me, also the pizza was very good.


End file.
